imperial_childrens_brigadefandomcom-20200213-history
Kali T'Snabo
Kali T'Snabo is a Chadra-Fan explosives expert archaeologist currently working with the Rebel Children's Brigade. Kali has strong anticapitalist sentiments that have lead to a strong distaste for the Empire and all of its pursuits. Early Life As the child of wealthy Chadra-Fan elites, Kali had a comfortable childhood where their interests were valued and cultivated. When Kali's interest in grenades and explosives emerged at a young age, their parents encouraged Kali's precociousness. Kali's initial interest was in cooking, but that proved to be more disastrous than the interest in explosives. Kali's attempts to cook resulted in life-threatening injury to her parents and close relatives. After several cooking mishaps, Kali's parents decided to steer her in another direction. Later on, Kali pursued demolition in higher education. On Kali's home planet Chad, universities do not offer degrees in specific concentrations, and there is no certification requirement for any occupation. Kali attended Liberal Arts College VII. Kali's college experience was significantly prolonged after a 3-year suspension following the accidental destruction of the university's theatre building. However, Kali later completed the curriculum and went on to receive a degree in the liberal arts. Despite coming from a wealthy family, Kali's parents wanted them to take financial responsibility for their actions. Kali thus has thousands of dollars in student loan debt, given that they have not ever had any actual income. Between college and their association with the Rebel Children's Brigade, Kali has worked on protecting sacred native artifacts and historical sites from the Empire through archaeological demolition theft. Kali also pursued philanthropy, and helped to provide new homes for homeless Chadra-Fan youth by demolishing condemned homes and replacing them with safer shelters. Having grown up wealthy, Kali does not have an accurate idea of the value of money. This has led to her almost always paying more money for goods and services than necessary. This has also contributed to Kali's student loan debt and other debts. Involvement in the Rebel Children's Brigade Rescue on Naboo Kali helped to lead the team to success through Beanie Baby sales tactics, cunning plots, and creative explosive use. Myrkr Base As the pilot of the group, Kali landed the team in the first visible clearing on Myrkr. Although initially very interested in setting up the provided prefabricated shelters and clearing the land, Kali's focus shifted to attempts to domesticate the wild Vornskr hunting the group. While others tracked suspected rebels and scouted for possible base locations, Kali and Stumpy remained at the clearing and furnished the escape pod of the team's vehicle for the freshly seemingly-domesticated Nevaeh Heaven-Spelled-Backwards Vornskr and prepped for relocation. After Zozin, Argor, and Drofn returned, Kali helped guide the ship to a new potential base site, a small island that Zozin noticed on their scouting mission. While Zozin and Drofn made another trip to the Empire base, Kali and Argor stayed behind. Kali's primary focus was on establishing the base- assembling shelters, constructing a pen for Nevaeh, and building a coop for the lizards native to the planet. Later on, the homemaking session was interrupted by the arrival of an imperial smuggler, who claimed that the island was his spot. Argor managed to convince him to leave, but it is unclear if he will return later. Later on, the group's new island was visited by Jorj Car'das, who explained that the island was previously claimed by him for his smuggling enterprise. After they were told that they could stay if they helped Car'das, the group decided to take him down instead. After an air chase, Argor and Drofn left in an escape pod and pursued Car'das on foot. Kali helped steer the ship away from other ships that were following them. This severely damaged the ship. After Kali received word that Argor and Drofn killed Car'das, she radioed Romano Skyhopper and asked for assistance. Once the crew returned to their island, their stay was quickly interrupted. The next day, they discovered that stumpy received critical wounds. Worried that this was caused by members of what was formerly Car'das' business, the crew quickly gathered everything they could and fled to a new clearing. Romano Skyhopper soon came and provided them with a mech to work on the ship and some medical supplies, and he also reminded them of their mission. Zozin and Kali then went to investigate the nearby town, which seemed to be mostly smugglers working for Car'das. Category:RCB PC